Cracks in the Mask
by PierceTheVeils
Summary: After years of lying to himself, Nahyuta would think he'd be better about concealing his true feelings. But the more he thinks about the forensics girl from America, the more the truth becomes clear. His mask is a fragile thing, but never did he think it'd be blown apart by fingerprint dust.


Cracks in the Mask

"I found a handprint over here!" The forensic scientist called out, causing Nahyuta's ears to twitch. He walked over, personally interested in her discovery.

"And where would this handprint be?" As she pointed to the white shapes she'd made at the crime scene, the monk couldn't help but notice the way her eyes lit up with passion, and how her hand just narrowly avoided touching his as she gestured about.

Detective Ema Skye was certainly different from any woman he'd ever met in Khura'in, or even abroad. Where most women seemed demure and shy, this one was outspoken and occasionally abrasive. But she was not unkind, as Nahyuta observed from her pleas to aid a friend of hers. The accused, as it happened. Even though it got in the way of his case, he never even considered asking for another partner in his investigations here. The thought never even crossed his mind.

And she was certainly very knowledgeable, as her detailed explanation of the forensic science conducted proved to him. Part of Nahyuta wished he could bring her back to Khura'in with him, and harness that forensic science as a force for good in his country's courts. Holy Mother knows they needed the help, with what his home had become over the course of Nahyuta's lifetime.

Certainly that's all there was to his thoughts. Anything beyond the strictly professional was a useless ppoint to consider, something that the powers that be would never allow. Nahyuta had been tethered and bound to a position he loathed by caring about specific women. He feared if he showed any feelings toward another, it would only be used against him.

And his fear had been proven once before, with the ex-nun from Codophia. Never again would he subject anyone to such needless suffering.

So Nahyuta kept his feelings silent, though he brought her along on the flight back home as he observed the Purification Rite. Believing she would not come along with him if she knew the state of his kingdom, he lied about forensic discoveries to entice her. He was made to pay for his sin of untruth towards her with the loss of another case, but such karma didn't devastate him as it should.

No matter what he had done to bring her with him. For the first time in years, he had found someone he could be honest with, even if it was just to a degree. Speaking with her, hearing her voice her thoughts so honestly and plainly... it was the most beautiful thing he'd heard in years. More beautiful than the hymns to the Holy Mother, or the evening Song of Ceremony.

A shame she didn't think the same of him.

After they returned to her country, she temporarily refused to cooperate with him on another case, leaving him alone and bitter as he committed sin after sin in the trial of Bucky Whet. He deserved his third loss. He deserved to fast weeks in repentance.

But even then, he did not blame Ema Skye for his faults. She had no control over his inability to control himself. Meeting her had done something to him his brain was struggling too hard to deny. It was so occupied in its untruth to itself that it struggled in even the most basic day to day functions.

After the case, he knew he ought to make it up to her. It was wrong of him to fly her across the world under false pretenses, no matter his self-serving motive.

He caught her as she was on her way home. "Detective Skye."

"Prosecutor Sahdmadhi," she acknowledged him, expression neutral but guarded. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I... don't need anything," he admitted. "I simply wanted to apologize for your bad experience in Khura'in. It wasn't what I intended to happen when I asked you to come with me to my home country, but far from it. I also wanted to apologize for not being truthful with you on the way there. That was sinful of me."

She seemed almost struck. "...Don't sweat it. You couldn't have predicted where the case was going to go. But I don't understand something."

"What is it?"

"Why did you invite me in the first place? I talked about you to some of the police officers over there, and they said you've never done that before with a foreigner."

And there it was. The question Nahyuta struggled to answer.

Lying was a sin. But lie Nahyuta did. "I was appreciative of your enthusiasm and knowledge in the area of forensic science and thought it was something my country could do with more of. I meant to request you show off to someone, but alas. It wasn't to be."

"You could have asked." She countered, though she didn't seem to find his claim suspicious. "I would have said yes."

He blinked with surprise. "You would have?"

"I've also been thinking…" He watched as she bit her lip, his hopeful mind filling in the blanks before the detective had a chance. "I know I was upset when we got back, but I like working with you. Right now, I'm enjoying my job more than I have in a long time. And no matter how crazy your sermons get, at least I don't have to play security at any more rock concerts."

Nahyuta had no idea what she was talking about. "Does that mean we'll be working together once more?"

He watched her hesitate, then nod. "I'll visit anywhere with you."

And in that moment, he felt more than he'd allowed himself to feel in five years. Perhaps he was being delusional. Perhaps living a life too long in resignation had left his soul hungry for companionship. So hungry, it latched onto the first woman he felt even a slight connection with

But much as he tried to convince itself his thoughts were a delusion, he could deny their existence no longer. He tried to berate himself, but found that he could not.

Even the most resigned deserve a chance at love.

* * *

 **A/N's: So I wrote this fill a long time ago. At the time, I didn't really like it. But after reading it again a few weeks later, I decided it wasn't irredeemable. A few edits, and it was good enough to be posted under my own name. Plus the Skyemadhi tag needs more fics, and I want to contribute everything I can.**

 **For anyone who was curious, the prompt this was originally for was an anon who was celebrating their birthday. They wanted a Skyemadhi fic detailing the moment Nahyuta realized he was in love with Ema. I wrote it as more of a gradual (and eventually foregone) conclusion, because that's how I feel love generally is. Even when you see someone as hot as Nahyuta, there's no way you can experience love at first sight.**

 **But regardless, I hope you enjoyed this short one shot (that was just a wee bit too long to make it into my drabble series), please review, and I'll see you on the far side!**


End file.
